No Other Option
by cursetheflame
Summary: [Jaken mini fic] We forget, when we look at the green, toadlike imp that dutifully follows his Lord around, doing as he is told, that that imp once was a leader.


Disclaimer: _Any characters within this story are the creative property of Rumiko Takahashi. They are being used for non-profit recreation. _

--

_No Other Option_

We forget, when we look at the green, toad-like imp that dutifully follows his Lord around,  
doing as he is told, that that imp once was a leader.

--

It was just past midday and Jaken found himself leaning heavily against the Staff of Two-Heads. After sticking the point of the wood into the ground for support, he paused and hid himself under the shade of a nearby tree. He had been traveling intensely ever since dawn and he still had quite the distance to travel before he met up with his Lord and the child, Rin.

"Forgetful child," Jaken grumbled, and inwardly cursed Rin. After all, if she hadn't forgotten her newest plaything – that wretched cloth doll, wherever had she found it? – two day's journey back, he wouldn't be as far away from his Lord as he was. But when Lord Sesshoumaru demanded that it be he, rather than Rin, who went back to claim the toy, Jaken went. There was no other option.

But, after spending the previous three days hurrying on alone – the two days back to the stream where Rin was sure she had dropped her doll, plus the day he had spent walking back, Staff in one hand, doll in the other – Jaken was exhausted. It only just occurred to him that he should have humbly begged the service of Ah-Un to aid him in his task.

Jaken sighed again and prepared himself to continue on his way back. If Lord Sesshoumaru remained where he was as he had hinted he would -- he could, even after all these years of dedicated servitude, never get a straight answer from his Lord – he would be back with his master and the child by sunset.

However, just as he was about to hobble away – though extremely used to walking great lengths with his Lord, they never hurried along at such a pace and his toad-like feet were becoming blistered, demonic powers aside – he saw that he was no longer alone in the clearing. Where he had thought to be the sole consumer of the mighty tree's shade, there was another demon present.

It was another imp, just like him. True, the imp appeared to be his elder, but he was an imp all the same.

Jaken felt the eyes of the intruder on him before he had witnessed the similarity between himself and the newcomer. When he saw that it was, indeed, a fellow imp, he felt superior. This was a demon that Jaken could handle without using the tremendous power of the Staff of Two-Heads.

But he didn't need to. As the pair made eye contact, the imp fell to his knees. "Lord Jaken. Is that you?"

Jaken, himself, almost fell over in surprise. He had forgotten, after decades of being a servant himself, how it felt to be worshipped. He had forgotten that before he left his life behind to willingly serve Lord Sesshoumaru, he had been worshipped in his own right. Without realizing that he was doing so, Jaken nodded.

The imp remained on the ground but looked up adoringly. "I knew it was you, my Lord. I saw you journeying early this morning and made it my aim to approach you and see if my sight was as good as it once was. And, now that I've found you, I must bring you back to our people. It would joy so many of us to see our Lord back home," he requested, a healthy green pallor coming to his face. Though he appeared to be somewhat older than Jaken – the abundant wrinkles on his scaly face indicated as much – he was bowing down to Jaken.

_To me_.

This experience _almost_ made up for the four day journey he had to undertake just for Rin's happiness.

Almost.

He sighed and indicated that the imp should rise. In his excitement he had almost forgotten his pledge. He would return to Lord Sesshoumaru and no amount of groveling would convince him otherwise.

"No," he replied, trying to mimic his Lord's manner of speech. It was the only way he knew of to indicate a superior status; up until then, following his entrance into Lord Sesshoumaru's service, he had only acted superior because he was his Lord's vassal. "I will not go and you will tell none that you've seen me. And you will, of course, leave me to my journey," he added. He stared into the watery eyes of the elderly imp and dared him to disobey.

But he didn't. He slowly returned to his knees and bowed once more. "Yes, my Lord," he said before rising to his feet. He never lifted his gaze towards Jaken again. He just walked away.

Jaken watched as his fellow imp regretfully walked away. He felt a slight pang deep inside himself; he hadn't felt this way since the first hints of homesickness pained him decades ago. He had learned to ignore them and, soon enough, he had no desire to return to his people. He had Lord Sesshoumaru and that was enough for him.

Once the imp was out of his sight, he pulled his Staff from the ground and began to start his journey anew. The pangs of guilt were already receding; he only desired to finish his quest. He knew what was awaiting him at the end and that's all that mattered to him now.

He would return to his Lord and the child. For Jaken, there was no other option. He no longer needed to lead. He had _his_ Sesshoumaru.


End file.
